When photographing an image in a device having a camera, a subject to be photographed must be set and focused. The focusing method in the prior art can be divided into two methods of an auto-focusing and a manual focusing. The auto-focusing method is to focus on the center of an image, and the manual focusing method is to focus on a specific area of a screen manually selected by a user.
However, in the focusing method of the prior art, the camera must be controlled to focus on a desired subject, and the focusing must be performed every time whenever photographing a specific person or object in a continuous photographing mode.